Przedmioty Sailor Mercury
Spis wszystkich przedmiotów należących do Sailor Mercury. Anime Do przemiany Mercury Transformation Pen left|thumb|140px *Japońska nazwa: Maakyurii Henshin Pen *Polska nazwa: Pióro Transformacji Merkurego *Wypowiadane słowa: Mercury Power, Make Up! (Potęgo Merkurego, Działaj!) *Używane w odcinkach 8-58 Mercury Star Power Stick left|thumb|140px *Japońska nazwa: Maakyurii Sutaa Pawaa Sutikku *Polska nazwa: Pałeczka Transformacji Merkurego *Wypowiadane słowa: Mercury Star Power, Make Up! (Gwiezdna Potęgo Merkurego, Działaj!) *Używana w odcinkach 62-151 oraz R i S Movie Mercury Crystal Change Rod left|thumb|140px *Japońska nazwa: Maakyurii Kurisutaru Chenji Roddo *Polska nazwa: Kryształowa Pałeczka Transformacji Merkurego *Wypowiadane słowa: Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up! (Kryształowa Potęgo Merkurego, Działaj!) *Używana w odcinkach 151-200 oraz SuperS Movie Bronie Mercury Harp left|thumb|140px *Japońska nazwa: Maakyurii Haapu *Polska nazwa: Harfa Merkurego *Przedmiot w kształcie harfy/liry używany przez Super Sailor Mercury (w mandze również przez Eternal Sailor Mercury) do przeprowadzania ataku Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!. Symbol harfy widoczny jest także na Mercury Crystal Stick. *Pierwsze użycie: odcinek 151 Inne Minisuperkomputer left|thumb|140px *Japońska nazwa: Supaa Konpyuutaa *Angielska nazwa: Supercomputer *Minisuperkomputer posiada cały wachlarz różnych funkcji, poczynając od czegoś tak prostego jak kalkulator, do czytnika częstotliwości, który analizuje dźwięki. *Pierwsze użycie: odcinek 9 Wirtualne Okulary left|thumb|140px *Japońska nazwa: Maakyurii Googuru *Angielska nazwa: Virtual Goggles *Razem z minisuperkomputerem stanowią zestaw do wykrywania słabości przeciwników. Pomagają jej zanalizować przeciwnika, a komputer dostarcza innych niezbędnych informacji potrzebnych do pokonania wroga. Te dwa urządzenia są bardzo ważne nie tylko dla Sailor Mercury, ale także dla całego Sailor Team. Gogle są aktywowane i dezaktywowane przez pociągnięcie kolczyka. *Pierwsze użycie: odcinek 9 Crystal Disk thumb|left|140px *Japońska nazwa: Kuristaru Disukku *Polska nazwa: Kryształowa Dyskietka *Dyskietka dla uczniów Crystal Seminar. *Pierwsze użycie: odcinek 8 Komunikator thumb|left|140px *Japońska nazwa: Tsuushinki *Angielska nazwa: Communicator *Urządzenie Inner Senshi, służące do komunikacji w serii Classic i początkowych odcinkach serii R. W PGSM odpowiednikiem komunikatora była Teletia S. *Pierwsze użycie: odcinek 17 Zegarek Komunikacyjny thumb|left|140px *Japońska nazwa: Ude Dokei Gata no Tsuushinki *Angielska nazwa: Communication Watch *Służy do porozumiewania się pomiędzy Inner Senshi oraz Sailor Neptune i Sailor Uranus. W PGSM odpowiednikiem zegarka była Teletia S. *Pierwsze użycie: odcinek 62 Manga Do przemiany Mercury Transformation Pen left|thumb|140px *Japońska nazwa: Maakyurii Henshin Pen *Polska nazwa: Pióro Transformacji Merkurego *Wypowiadane słowa: Mercury Power, Make Up! (Potęgo Merkurego, Działaj!) *Pierwsze użycie: akt 2 Mercury Star Power Stick left|thumb|140 px *Japońska nazwa: Maakyurii Sutaa Pawaa Sutikku *Polska nazwa: Pałeczka Transformacji Merkurego *Wypowiadane słowa: Mercury Star Power, Make Up! (Gwiezdna Potęgo Merkurego, Działaj!) *Pierwsze użycie: akt 15 Mercury Crystal left|thumb|140px *Japońska nazwa: Maakyurii Kuristaru *Polska nazwa: Kryształ Merkurego *Wypowiadane słowa: Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up! (Kryształowa Potęgo Merkurego, Działaj!) *Pierwsze użycie: akt 35 Bronie Mercury Harp left|thumb|140px *Japońska nazwa: Maakyurii Haapu *Polska nazwa: Harfa Merkurego *Przedmiot w kształcie harfy/liry używany przez Super Sailor Mercury oraz przez Eternal Sailor Mercury do przeprowadzania ataku Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!. *Pierwsze użycie: akt 35 Inne Minisuperkomputer left|thumb|140px *Japońska nazwa: Supaa Konpyuutaa *Angielska nazwa: Supercomputer *Minisuperkomputer posiada cały wachlarz różnych funkcji, poczynając od czegoś tak prostego jak kalkulator, do czytnika częstotliwości, który analizuje dźwięki. *Pierwsze użycie: akt 3 Wirtualne Okulary left|thumb|140px right|thumb|140px *Japońska nazwa: Maakyurii Googuru *Angielska nazwa: Virtual Goggles *Razem z minisuperkomputerem stanowią zestaw do wykrywania słabości przeciwników. Pomagają jej zanalizować przeciwnika, a komputer dostarcza innych niezbędnych informacji potrzebnych do pokonania wroga. Te dwa urządzenia są bardzo ważne nie tylko dla Sailor Mercury, ale także dla całego Sailor Team. Gogle są aktywowane i dezaktywowane przez pociągnięcie kolczyka. *Pierwsze użycie: akt 7 Mikrotelefon thumb|left|140px *Japońska nazwa: Hetosettu *Angielska nazwa: Headset *Urządzenie Sailor Mercury, służące do komunikacji z Luną. Jest połączone z kolczykiem Senshi. *Pierwsze użycie: akt 5 Crystal Disk thumb|left|140px *Japońska nazwa: Kuristaru Disukku *Polska nazwa: Kryształowa Dyskietka *Dyskietka dla uczniów Crystal Seminar. *Pierwsze użycie: akt 2 Komunikator thumb|left|140px *Japońska nazwa: Tsuushinki *Angielska nazwa: Communicator *Urządzenie Inner Senshi służące do komunikacji. W PGSM odpowiednikiem komunikatora była Teletia S. *Pierwsze użycie: akt 3 Zegarek Komunikacyjny thumb|left|140px *Japońska nazwa: Ude Dokei Gata No Tsuushinki *Angielska nazwa: Communication Watch *Służy do porozumiewania się pomiędzy Inner Senshi. W PGSM odpowiednikiem zegarka była Teletia S. *Pierwsze użycie: akt 15 Święte Ostrze thumb|140px|left *Japońska nazwa: 聖剣 *Angielska nazwa: Holy Blade *Miecz, którym przebiła się Princess Serenity w czasach Księżycowego Królestwa. Później podczas ponownej walki z Dark Kingdom zabiła nim Dark Endymiona, a później siebie. Ostrze należy do Inner Senshi, ale strzeże go Sailor Venus. W PGSM odpowiednikiem Świętego Ostrza jest Legendary Sword. *Pierwsze pojawienie: akt 10 PGSM Do przemiany Silver Bracelet thumb|left|140 px *Japońska nazwa: Gin no Buresuretto *Polska nazwa: Srebrna Bransoletka *Ami nosi tą bransoletkę na co dzień. Gdy zmienia się w Sailor Mercury, bransoletka przemienia się w Jewelry Star Bracelet. *Pierwsze użycie: akt 2 Jewelry Star Bracelet thumb|left|140 px *Japońska nazwa: Jueri Sutaa Buresuretto *Polska nazwa: Gwiezdna Bransoletka *Wypowiadane słowa: Mercury Power, Make Up! (Potęgo Merkurego, Działaj!) *Odpowiednik Mercury Transformation Pen (anime i manga). *Pierwsze użycie: akt 2 Dark Jewelry Star Bracelet thumb|left|140 px *Japońska nazwa: Aku no Jueri Sutaa Buresuretto *Polska nazwa: Czarna Gwiezdna Bransoletka *Wypowiadane słowa: Dark Power, Make Up! (Czarna Potęgo, Działaj!) *Jest to bransoletka Akumi, dzięki której zmienia się w Dark Mercury. *Pierwsze użycie: akt 21 Bronie Mercury Star Tambourine thumb|left|140 px *Japońska nazwa: Maakyurii Sutaa Tanbarin *Polska nazwa: Gwiezdny Tamburyn Merkurego *Służy do wykonywania grupowych ataków oraz do potęgowania mocy Senshi. Sailor Mercury używa go do ataków: Mercury Aqua Storm!, Moonlight Attractive Attack! (grupowy atak), Sailor Planet Attack! (grupowy atak). Sailor Mercury mogła też przemienić ten przedmiot w Mercury Sword. Ami dostała Mercury Star Tambourine od Artemisa. *Pierwsze użycie: akt 26 Water Sword thumb|left|140 px *Japońska nazwa: Waataa Soodo *Polska nazwa: Wodny Miecz *Inna nazwa: Ice Sword (nie ma oficjalnej nazwy dla tego miecza, gdyż jego nazwa nigdy nie została podana w PGSM) *Ten miecz został użyty, aby zablokować atak mieczem Kunzite'a. Ami prosi jej żywioł, wodę, aby jej pomogła i woda formuje się w miecz z lodu. Water Sword był dość silny, aby ochronić Sailor Mercury, lecz wkrótce miecz się rozpuścił. *Pierwsze użycie: tylko akt 14 Mercury Sword thumb|left|250 px *Japońska nazwa: Maakyurii Soodo *Polska nazwa: Miecz Merkurego *Inna nazwa: Sword (nie ma oficjalnej nazwy dla tego miecza, gdyż jego nazwa nigdy nie została podana w PGSM) *Sailor Mercury przemienia jej Mercury Star Tambourine w miecz, wzywając potęgę wody i Merkurego. Stworzyła go, aby pokonać Youmę stworzoną przez Princess Sailor Moon w ostatnim akcie. Miecz pojawił się ponownie w specjalnym akcie, tym razem jednak po to, by chronić Sailor Moon. *Pierwsze użycie: ostatni akt Dark Sword thumb|left|140 px *Japońska nazwa: Aku no Ken *Polska nazwa: Czarny Miecz *Jedyna broń Dark Mercury. Utworzyła go z sopla lodu. *Pierwsze użycie: akt 22 Harp Bow thumb|left|140 px *Japońska nazwa: Haapu Boou *Polska nazwa: Harfa-Łuk *Dark Mercury była pokazana, gdy trzymała podobny do harfy łuk w promocyjnych obrazkach oraz nawet na wstępnym wyglądzie okładki DVD, lecz nigdy nie został on użyty w PGSM (zamiast Harp Bow używała Dark Sword). Wygląd łuku został zmieniony i stał się sztyletem używanym przez Zoisite'a. * Pierwsze użycie: nigdy Inne Mercury Earrings thumb|left|140 px *Japońska nazwa: Maakyurii Iyaringu *Polska nazwa: Kolczyki Merkurego *Kolczyki, które nosi Sailor Mercury. *Pierwsze użycie: akt 2 Karaoke Crown Passport thumb|left|140 px * Japońska nazwa: Karaoke Kuraon Pasapooto * Polska nazwa: Paszport Karaoke * Sailor Mercury używa go, aby móc wejść do Karaoke Crown. * Pierwsze użycie: akt 2 Teletia S thumb|left|140 px * Japońska nazwa: Teretia S * Polska nazwa: Teletia S * Służy do porozumiewania się między Inner Senshi oraz do przemiany w inną osobę (po zrobieniu jej zdjęcia). W anime i mandze odpowiednikami Teletii S były komunikatory i zegarki komunikacyjne. * Pierwsze użycie: akt 3 Legendary Sword thumb|left|140 px * Japońska nazwa: 伝説の剣 * Polska nazwa: Legendarny Miecz * Miecz używany przez Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter i Sailor Venus. Jest odpowiednikiem Świętego Ostrza w mandze. * Pierwsze użycie: specjalny akt Kategoria:Przedmioty Sailor Mercury